PotCAvengers: Age of Ultron
by PotCFan101
Summary: Three years after the battle of New York, Jack and the Avengers are cleaning up the mess that HYDRA made after SHIELD was torn apart. Upon obtaining Loki's scepter used during New York, Tony Stark attempts to control it for good, but things don't always go according to plan. Elsewhere, Jack's old crew are joined by Loki to try and save Jack from the new world.
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

 _Cuba, 1700's_

"He was a good man." Elizabeth Swann said, raising her mug. The crew of the _Black Pearl_ had arrived to the mystic Tia Dalma's shack to mourn their captain. Elizabeth, having left Jack Sparrow to the Kraken, was now wracked with guilt.

"If there was any way to bring him back." Will Turner said, reassuring Elizabeth.

"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma asked. One by one, the crew agreed with an "Aye", promising to bring Jack back.

"Yes." Elizabeth said, determined to find Sparrow. The mystic smiled.

"Alright. But to brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end, you will need a captain who knows those waters." Tia Dalma paused, before adding, "Jack is in a different world, not necessarily the locker. You will also need someone who has visited that world before." As Tia Dalma finished, footsteps could be heard coming down the staircase. Stepping out of the shadows stood Hector Barbossa, the man who had mutinied Jack long ago.

"So tell me. What's become of my ship." Barbossa then took an apple and bit into it, laughing. Suddenly, another figure stepped out of the shadows, clothed in green and wearing a helmet with horns.

"I will also accompany you." The person said. "Jack Sparrow has not gone to what you mortals call Davy Jones' locker, rather he instead ended up in another world that I am familiar with."

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"Call me Loki." The person said, smiling.

 _New York, 2015_

Jack Sparrow and Clint Barton, better known as Hawkeye, were tracking down an illegal weapons trade at the docks. They have been working on many missions after the Battle of New York, and the rest of the Avengers had gone their separate ways. Having been tasked by the Director of SHIELD, Nick Fury, they were to locate the shipment and ensure no one gets their hands on the weapon, which was old Chitauri technology stolen from the battle.

"So what's the plan, mate?" Jack asked, using his glasses that doubled as binoculars.

"You sneak in and intercept the tech, while I pick some guys off up here." Barton said, drawing his bow. Jack nodded, and jumped off their vantage point onto the ground. He waited for Clint to take out most of the men guarding the container, before proceeding to the technology. Upon opening it, Jack found one of the Chitauri's cannons used in the invasion. Suddenly, Jack was grabbed from behind, and thrown across the pier, getting up, Jack drew his sword, only to be met by a man in silver armor, wearing a skull mask and hood, who also drew a sword.

"Who might ye be?" Jack asked, curious.

"You can call me Taskmaster," the man said. "And I'm here to kill you."

"Go ahead and try," Jack said, raising his sword. "This isn't me first duel." He then charged the "Taskmaster" and swung his sword, only to be blocked by his opponent. Jack and the Taskmaster fought across the dock, both fighting expertly. Suddenly, when Jack and Taskmaster locked blades, Jack headbutted the skull mask, before drawing his pistol, forcing the man to yield.

"Nice work, Jack." Barton said, joining him.

"Thanks mate." Jack replied, before adding, "Let's tie this guy up and report back to Fury."

"Aye, Captain." Hawkeye joked, earning a look from Jack. They secured the Chitauri tech, left Taskmaster to the authorities, and went back to their secret headquarters. Ever since Captain America revealed that SHIELD was infiltrated by HYDRA from the beginning, the government group fell apart, leaving people like Natasha Romanoff, Fury, Barton, and Jack picking up the pieces, while having to work in the dark.

"Nice work, you two." Fury greeted.

"Director." Both Barton and Jack said, before Fury stopped them.

"At ease, I have another mission for you." Fury said. "I recently received a tip from Phil Coulson's team that the final HYDRA base is in Sokovia. I'm calling in the Avengers." Barton and Jack nodded, understanding the situation. It didn't take too long after New York to discover that Fury had brought Coulson back. Now, they were to travel to HYDRA's final base, and they would be gone for good.

"You ready for this, Jack?" Barton asked.

"I've fought cursed men, undead fish people, and aliens." Jack said, checking his sword. "How much trouble would HYDRA be?"


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

 _Sokovia, 2015_

Jack and Hawkeye met up with the other Avengers in a forest, on the outside of the city, to discuss how to approach HYDRA.

"I think we should try to sneak in," Natasha suggested. "That way we can be in and out."

"That won't work." Tony said, pointing to blueprints he brought up his heads up display. "The base is heavily fortified, with a shield covering the entire outer wall. Inside, there are dozens of soldiers, and the outside is manned by turrets and bunkers."

"I suggest we just knock down their front door." Jack said, gaining everyone's attention. "They're expecting us to go in using stealth, so let's do what they're not expecting: barging in through the front."

"Alright, I second that idea." Captain America said. "We all just charge in through the front door." Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Jack then jumped in a nearby truck, Rogers used a motorbike, Banner transformed into the Hulk, and Iron Man and Thor started flying towards the base. Soon, HYDRA soldiers started coming out of hiding, ready to attack the Avengers. Thor flew ahead and took out one of the towers, while Iron Man and Hulk blasted trucks, Rogers knocked any soldiers down by tossing his shield, and Hawkeye and Jack fought off anyone getting to close to Natasha while driving. The truck then stopped suddenly as it hit a barricade, and Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Jack jumped out, as everyone flew past them, and they continued fighting. Iron Man then flew toward the base, forgetting the shield surrounding it.

"Shit!" Tony yelled, as his armor collided with the invisible barrier.

"Language!" Captain America scolded.

"Really mate?" Jack said, as he stabbed one soldier and shot another. Ignoring him, Rogers said into his earpiece, "Jarvis, what's the view from upstairs?"

"The central building has been protected by an energy shield. Strucker's technology is beyond any other HYDRA base we've taken." Jarvis informed.

"Then Loki's sceptor must be here!" Thor said, while hitting a few men with his hammer. "Strucker couldn't mount a defense without it. At long last."

"Wait, is no one else concerned that Cap just said, 'language'?" Tony asked.

"I know, I know," Cap said, throwing his motorbike at a truck, destroying it. "It just slipped out." Jack continued fighting HYDRA soldiers, when all of a sudden, he saw a white and blue blur. Without warning, Jack was suddenly thrown on his back, as a man with super speed ran up to him.

"What, can't keep up?" The man mocked, before speeding away. Jack slowly got up, and then heard Captain America's voice in his earpiece.

"We have an enhanced in the field." he said, as he too was knocked down by the speedster.

"Clint's hit!" Natasha said, causing Jack to sprint over to where they both were. Jack then slid to the ground, as a bunker turret started firing, and tried to hold pressure onto Clint's wound.

"Someone wanna deal with that bunker?" Natasha asked, annoyed. Suddenly, Hulk jumped out of nowhere and literally ran through the bunker. "Thank you." Romanoff said quietly. Jack kept applying pressure until Natasha finished field dressing Barton's wound, and Jack lifted him up, his arm over Jack's shoulder.

"Clint's hit pretty bad guys." Natasha said through the comms.

"If I can get Barton to the jet, you and Stark secure the scepter." Thor told Captain America, before defeating the rest of HYDRA's forces and flying over to help Jack. Thor took Clint's other arm, and together, they all walked over to the quinjet.

"Have you still thought about how to get back to your world?" Thor asked Jack.

"I have actually, since the last time we met." Jack said. "I was thinking; according to Loki, I had arrived because the Tesseract transported me to New York, just as I was killed by the Kraken. So, if the Tesseract brought me here, maybe it can bring me back."

"It could, but it's too risky." Thor told Jack. "Loki said that it brought you here by accident. I'm not sure it'll be able to open a portal to your world if no one else knows where it is. Besides, right now, my father has the Tesseract locked away in his treasure room, not wanting anyone to use it again." Nodding in understanding, Jack replied, "Maybe I can find another way," as the rest of the Avengers returned with Loki's scepter.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

 _Singapore, 1750's_

As they made their way into Singapore, the crew of the _Black Pearl_ were forced to go in secret, as soldiers of the East India Trading Company were patrolling the streets. Once a group left, Elizabeth Swann left her small boat and joined Barbossa and Loki, stepping out of the shadows.

"Do you really think that Sao Feng will help us?" Elizabeth asked.

"He doesn't have a choice." Barbossa replied. "The Brethren Court has been called upon. We need those charts to sail the the world's end."

"And why can't he just bring us there?" Elizabeth asked Loki.

"Because I did not arrive that way." Loki explained. "I used… a key of sorts. Unfortunately, the person I borrowed it from wanted it back immediately, I don't know where the end of this world is." Elizabeth nodded, before the three of them entered Sao Feng's bathhouse.

"Welcome to Singapore." Feng greeted them.

"Sao Feng." Barbossa began. "We are here to ask ye to lend your charts to us. You see, we be needin' them to reach the world's end."

"Really?" Feng said in mock surprise. "Because I found this thief sneak in, trying to steal my charts!" As Feng said this, he pulled up a captured Will Turner from one of the baths, knowing that he was apart of Barbossa's crew. Barbossa then tossed a piece of eight coin to Feng, who caught it and blew, before holding it to his ear, hearing a faint ringing.

"The song has been sung." Barbossa explained. "The time is upon us, we must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the pirate lords, you must honor the call."

"There is a price on all our heads, tis true." Feng said. "But against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court?"

"You can fight!" Elizabeth yelled, stepping forward. "You are Sao Feng, pirate lord of the China sea. Yet here you are, cowering in your bathwater!"

"Elizabeth Swann, there is more to you than meets the eye." Sao Feng said, before turning back to Barbossa. "But you still have not said the reason for the charts. Tell me, why do you seek the world's end?"

"Jack Sparrow." Will said. "He's one of the nine pirate lords."

"The only reason I would ever want Jack back, is to kill him myself!" Sao Feng said angrily. At this point, Loki stepped in.

"Sparrow still possesses his piece of eight." Loki said. "We must bring him back, and you will give us the charts."

"You dare threaten me?" Feng roared, drawing his sword.

"Careful mate, I wouldn't want to anger a god." Barbossa warned. Feng lowered his blade, before replying, "Take the charts, and see that Sparrow is brought back. Only then will I kill him." Just as he finished the sentence however, the East India Trading Company burst through the bathhouse. Barbossa, Elizabeth, Loki, and Will Turner quickly escaped as Feng covered them, explosions everywhere, and made it to a small chinese boat, the _Hai Peng_.

"That wasn't part of the plan," Barbossa told Will, as the rest of the crew made it and started sailing.

"It was part of mine," Will replied, before walking away. Barbossa just gave him an annoyed look, before joining Loki in reading the maps.

"How far away is the world's end?" Barbossa asked anxiously.

"By the looks of the charts, one or two days at sea." Loki replied. "Just remember, the Jack Sparrow you know might be gone. He has adapted to the new world he was thrown into, and you might not even recognize him."

"I'm sure I'd know him anywhere, thanks." Barbossa said, before leaving Loki to read the charts.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

 _New York, 2015_

"I'm thinking that now that we have the scepter, ye might be able to return home now." Jack told Thor, who nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully this marks the end of the Chitauri and HYDRA." Captain America added, as the quinjet arrived at the newly named Avengers tower, previously Stark tower.

"Oh, if it's alright with you, Banner and I would like to study the scepter, just before you take it back to Asgard." Tony said.

"Aye, it won't harm." Thor agreed. As the Avengers were entering the tower, Jack noticed that Steve was talking with Maria Hill about the enhanced. Shrugging, Jack decided to go down to the lab to see what Tony and Banner were up to.

Once he reached the lab, he found the two scientists already studying the scepter.

"Look at this. There seems to be a core in the scepter. And inside…" Stark said.

"It's like it's thinking." Banner finished, surprised. Tony nodded, before adding, "This could be what we need to finish the Ultron program. Just think, Bruce: you can go to Fiji, sipping margaritas while your skin turns brown instead of green."

"Whoa, mate." Jack interrupted. "In my experience, every time someone thinks they're doing something for a good cause, it gets worse. Take it from me, in my world, I once sailed to an island full of cursed gold. Before arriving, I was mutinied and left for dead, while me crew was cursed for over a decade."

"Yes Jack, you've told us that story before." Tony said, brushing it off. "But here, we have the technology to save the planet. I see a suit of armor around the world."

"Sounds like a cold world." Banner replied, Jack agreeing.

"Look, just give me three days, because we don't have time for a debate with the rest of the team." Tony begged.

"Fine mate, but just be wary of this." Jack said, before heading off to join Thor and Rogers. Three days later, the Avengers were hosting a party at the tower, having invited most of their friends. Jack felt mostly alone, because he knew nearly no one there. He decided to go to the bar and take a bottle from the secret stash of rum that Stark got him. Looking to his right, Jack noticed a man looking older sitting next to him.

"So, you're the Avenger from another world?" The man asked. He was wearing a ballcap, dark sunglasses, and a tan suit, and had a white mustache.

"Aye. And as far as I know, everyone I know thinks I'm dead." Jack said.

"How do you know they're not searching for you right now?" The man asked, then leaned in and said, "Your friends won't give up hope on you."

"Who are you?" Jack asked, curious.

"I go by many names, but my favorite is Stan." The man grinned, offering his hand.

"Jack Sparrow." Jack replied, shaking Stan's hand.

"Just remember what I said, Jack." Stan then left to join Thor and Rogers, leaving Jack to ponder what the man meant. Jack soon decided that he would not lose hope, but wondered if his crew would ever find him.

Once most of the guests left, the Avengers, Hill, and Stark's friend, James Rhodes were drinking and laughing. At one point, Clint got so drunk, he started saying that Thor's hammer was just a trick.

"Alright, try it out then." Thor said, placing his hammer on the coffee table. Clint got up and started tugging on the hammer, but no moving it.

"Typical." Stark said. Clint looked at him, then said, "Mr. Stark, give it a go." Stark then walked to the coffee table, and after receiving clarification that if he lifts the hammer, he'll rule Asgard, he tried lifting the hammer by himself, but soon used one of the Iron Man gauntlets, and even Rhodey joined in, but neither could lift the hammer. As they were trying, Jack started talking with Thor.

"Hey, remember that old man you and Captain America were talking with?" Jack asked the god.

"Of course, he decided to take a drink of my aged mead." Thor replied.

"Well, he mentioned that my friends haven't given up hope in finding me. Ye got an idea

that that means?" Sparrow asked.

"I don't. Maybe he was just speaking from experience of losing friends." Thor suggested.

Nodding, Jack looked back at Stark attempting to lift the hammer. Banner and Rogers soon tried, but only Rogers could move the hammer slightly.

"You two wanna try?" Bruce asked Natasha and Jack.

"Oh no, I already know the answer to that question." Natasha said, Jack agreeing.

"Maybe the translation is whoever has Thor's fingerprints can lift the hammer." Tony suggested.

"Interesting theory, but I have a better one." Thor said, grabbing the hammer. "You are all not worthy." Suddenly, a high pitched noise filled the tower, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"How could you be worthy?" a robotic figure stepped out of the shadows. "You're all killers."

"Stark." Rogers said, while Tony tried contacting Jarvis, but got no reply from the AI.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or, I was a dream." The robot continued, walking around. "There was a terrible noise, and I was tangled in… strings. Had to kill the other guy… he was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" Rogers asked.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices." The robot said.

"Who sent you?" Thor asked.

"Aye, what do ye want?" Jack added, to which the robot replied with a recorded message of Stark speaking:

"'I see a suit of armor around the world.'"

"Ultron." Banner said, upon realization. Jack rolled his eyes, thinking _Told you so, Stark._

"In the flesh." Ultron said. "Or no, not yet. Not this… chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission." As Thor gripped his hammer and Hill loaded her gun, Natasha asked, "What mission?"

"Peace of our time." Ultron stated, before Stark's Iron Legion burst through the wall behind him and attacked the Avengers. As everyone scattered, Jack, Natasha, and Banner dove over the bar, as Jack got out his twin pistols. Giving one to Natasha, they began shooting at the Legion, Jack managing to destroy one with a shot to the head. Meanwhile, the rest of the robots were destroyed, Captain America taking care of the last one.

"Well, that was dramatic." Ultron said, surveying the scene. "I know you mean well. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How can humanity be saved, if it isn't allowed to evolve? With these puppets?" Ultron asked, before grabbing a destroyed Iron Legion and crushing the head.

"There's only one path to peace: the Avengers extinction." Ultron finished, before Thor tossed his hammer, destroying the robot.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

After the battle, the Avengers went down to the lab, where Ultron was created. Upon arriving, Jack walked up to Stark and punched him in the face.

"Dammit, Tony!" Sparrow said angrily. "This is exactly what I meant about making a situation worse!"

"Wait, you knew about this?" Rogers asked.

"Aye, but I didn't think this would happen mate." Jack replied. Thor then burst into the lab, and lifted Tony up into the air by the neck, causing Rogers and Jack to convince him to stop.

"They got too far from the tower, so now we have to go after the scepter again!" Thor said angrily. "This all could've been avoided if you hadn't meddled with things you didn't understand."

"Tony, this might've not been a good idea." Banner started, gaining an irritated reaction from Stark.

"Really?" Tony said. "That's it? Roll over, show your belly when someone snarls?"

"Only when I've created a murder bot." Banner countered.

"But we didn't. We were close to having an interface." Tony said. After learning of Jarvis being the one Ultron "killed", and a great deal of arguing, Jack had enough.

"Alright, stop!" Jack said, gaining everyone's attention. "We can settle this some other time, but right now, Ultron is on the loose, and we need to find him!"

"Well, how do you guys plan on beating him?" Tony asked.

"Together." Steve simply replied.

"Uh, Tony." Banner said, staring at a computer. "When Ultron killed Jarvis, he also destroyed most of our technology. Right now, only your suits are working."

"Good thing I don't need a satellite or computer to find him then." Sparrow said, pulling out his compass. "What I want most… is to find Ultron." Suddenly, the needle started spinning in a South-East direction. The Avengers soon followed Jack and boarded the quinjet, where Jack started flying away from New York and across the Atlantic Ocean, Iron Man and Thor flying next to him.

 _Middle of the ocean, 1700's_

Loki glanced up from the charts, as Barbossa and Will approached him.

"Before we sail any further with you, we need to gain each other's trust." Barbossa said. "And seeing as how you somehow know everything about us, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Sighing, Loki motioned for them to sit down, as his story would be quite long.

"If you've ever read the Norse mythology, some parts of it are true." Loki said. "I have a brother named Thor, and a father named Odin. I'm called the god of mischief. One day, I grew jealous that my brother would take the throne and become king of Asgard, so I made a plan to banish him to Earth. However, that plan failed, and my brother learned to care for people. I tried to kill him on multiple occasions, but that failed. On my recent attempts, I tried using an army against him, but he had friends as well to help him defeat me. I was brought before my father, and thrown in a dungeon, only to be broken out by my brother once an elf threatened the life of the one he loved.

"You see, he needed me to help him find a gateway to another world, as he had previously destroyed the bridge connected all of the realms. I brought him to the realm the elf was at, but he sent a brute of a monster to kill us. Like a… first mate, if you will. I had faked my death to kill the monster, and my brother currently believes I'm dead. I went back to my father, disguised, but he quickly saw through my ruse. Father took pity on me, however, and offered me a chance to redeem myself: help you people find Jack Sparrow, and I would be no longer be locked away." Loki finished his story, choosing not to mention that he had met Jack on his visit to Earth.

"I see." Barbossa said, stroking his beard. "We be on the proper course, aye?"

"Yes," Loki answered. "Just remember: whatever you do, do not turn the ship around from the gate."


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

 _Wakanda, 2015_

Jack landed the quinjet in an African country, which Tony has said was "Wakanda". As he landed just near a ship, Tony explained that Wakanda's major export is vibranium, the same metal in Captain America's shield and Jack's sword. Banner decided to stay at the jet, as the rest of the Avengers entered the boat secretly. Upon entering with Thor and Captain America, Jack overheard Ultron yelling at some person with no arm.

"Don't compare me to Stark!" Ultron yelled, kicking the man down the stairs. "He's a sickness!"

"Aw, junior," Stark said, landing in front of Jack, between Cap and Thor. "You're gonna break your old man's heart." As Ultron started speaking, Jack started to stop listening and drink his rum.

"Jack Sparrow." Ultron said, peering behind Iron Man. Suddenly hearing his name, Jack started paying attention, staring at Ultron's new body. Looking behind him, Jack noticed the enhanced speedster from Sokovia was with Ultron, along with what he assumed was his sister.

"The pirate from another world. I have never seen a bigger fish out of water than you."

"I'm not really into taking advice from a machine believing genocide will lead to peace, savvy?" Jack said with a smirk.

"Uh huh. What's the vibranium for?" Tony asked.

"I'm glad you asked, I was going to explain my evil plan." Ultron said sarcastically, before blasting Iron Man with beams shooting from his fingers. Stark quickly got up and started fighting the robot, taking the fight outside. Jack, Thor, and Rogers began fighting the drone robots, only for the twins to knock them down. Jack suddenly overheard that same man with one arm give the order to shoot everyone, and he jumped to cover, beginning to shoot at the man's crew. Jack then heard something moving extremely fast behind them, and without thinking, punched the enhanced male while turning around.

"Know when yer bested, mate." Jack said, aiming his pistol. However, the speedster just got back up, kicking Jack to the ground before leaving. Jack slowly got back up, and began continuing to fight the modern day pirates on the ship. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Thor trick the speedster in grabbing his hammer, while Rogers hit him with the shield. As Jack turned a corner however, the other twin appeared in front of him, and after waving her hands, caused him to see red for a moment.

"Jack, are you alright?" Steve asked on the comms.

"The girl tried to make me see red for a moment." Jack replied. "I should be fine though." As soon as Jack started walking however, he found himself on the deck of a chinese ship…

 _World's End, Farthest Gate, 1700's_

As he got a better look at his surroundings, he noticed that the crew of the _Black Pearl_ was manning the ship, and the ship was passing through what looked like a parted iceberg.

"We be lost now. Ye have to be lost to find a place that can't be found." A familiar voice said behind him. Slowly turning around, Jack came face to face with his old enemy, Barbossa.

"Hector?" You're alive?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Aye, Jack. We be coming to rescue ye!" Barbossa said, laughing. It was then that Jack noticed that the chest wound Jack shot years ago was pouring blood. Jack slowly started backing away, but then out of the corner of his eye, he saw another familiar face, that didn't belong in his world.

"You!" Jack said, storming over to Loki. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm helping your crew save you Jack." Loki replied, barely looking up from some charts.

"Blimey!" one of the crew members said, looking ahead of the ship. Pushing past the crew, who could somehow see him, Jack looked beyond the ship. There, just ahead, was a massive water fall, leading to what the pirates thought was Davy Jones' locker.

"No!" Jack said, running to the other end of the ship. "I will not let you all die to try and rescue me!" Jack took the wheel and tried turning the other way around, but it was too late. The ship was falling down, as Barbossa and Loki laughed. Just before impact, Jack watched as the darkness started getting brighter, and he saw a bright light, similar to the energy he saw when arriving in New York, and then he was blinded.

Jack suddenly woke up on the quinjet, along with all the other Avengers.

"What happened?" Jack asked. "I need me a bottle of rum."

"That little witch caused you to have visions." Barton explained, flying the jet. "She affected you, Cap, Thor, Natasha, and Banner. Banner transformed into the Hulk, and Stark had to fight him using a special suit. But the damage was done, and now, the world wants us all arrested. So right now, we have to lay low, and I'm taking us somewhere safe." They finally arrived on a farm, as Thor asked, "What is this place?"

"Safehouse?" Stark suggested.

"Honey, I'm home." Barton called. A woman entered the room, presumably Clint's wife. "Hi, we got company. I'm sorry I didn't call ahead." He then turned to the rest of the Avengers.

"Gentlemen, this is Laura."

"I know all of your names." Laura said. "Even the pirate's." Clint's kids then came into the room, greeting their father.

"Sorry we barged in." Rogers said, to which Tony added, "Yeah, we would've called ahead, but we were too busy not knowing you existed."

"Fury helped set this up when I joined." Hawkeye explained. "I've kept it off SHIELD's files, and I wanna keep it that way. It's a good place to lay low." Thor then began leaving, and Jack, Tony, and Steve followed him.

"I must go." Thor said. "I have to figure out what I saw meant."

"I'm coming with you." Jack said, surprising Thor. "I also had a vision, and I need to figure it out too. I saw my original crew manning a ship that fell through a large waterfall, and I'd like to know if what I'm thinking might be true." Nodding, Thor grabbed Jack by his coat, before saying, "Hold tight," and started flying.

"We can't go just yet." Thor said while flying. "First, I must consult with Dr. Selvig. He'll know where to go and what to do."

"Aye, mate." Jack agreed. "Let's just not take too long, I'm not sure how much time we have."


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

 _New York University, 2015_

Jack and Thor arrived at the university, just as Selvig was leaving.

"I need your help." Thor said, disguised in a hoodie. "It could be dangerous."

"When is it not?" Selvig replied, before looking at Jack. "Why're you here?"

"I need the same help Thor does." Jack replied, before they all left.

"Y'know, Erik, ye remind me of an old friend." Jack said, thinking of Will's father, Bootstrap. As the group arrived to a pool that Thor said to go to, he and Jack removed their clothes and entered to revisit their visions. Upon entering, Jack felt immense pain, and experienced the vision again. Jack watched as Barbossa's ship fell through the world's end again. However, after seeing the bright light, he found himself in central park again, the same place he was when he arrived in New York. Looking around, he noticed that the crew had come to New York, as their ship landed where the _Black Pearl_ used to be.

Jack woke up and found him and Thor out of the water.

"We must return to the Avengers." Thor stated.

"Wait, we need to return to Central Park." Jack said. "Me old crew are there, and Loki is with them."

"I know not why Loki is there, but we must make haste." Thor stated, as they put their clothes and they left. First they dropped Selvig back at the university, then headed to Central Park.

As they arrived at the park, Barbossa and Will pointed their pistols at them.

"Who be ye, and where is this?" Barbossa asked, impatient. In response, Jack pulled out both his pistols, saying, "I dare you to shoot. I'm wearing protective armor, and my pistols don't need immediate reloading."

"Who are you?" Barbossa repeated. Jack simply took off his hat and glasses, revealing himself and shocking everyone. It was Gibbs who spoke first.

"Jack?" Gibbs asked. "What happened to ye?"

"It's been three years, mate. I've changed." Jack said.

"What do you mean? It's only been a week." Elizabeth said, confused. Jack looked at Thor in alarm.

"Damn, time must move differently between worlds" Jack said, before seeing Loki.

"You again?!" Jack said, punching Loki.

"Jack, wait!" Will said. "He helped us get here!"

"He also brought an alien invasion to this world three years ago!" Jack said, pointing his sword at the god. "What's your game, Loki?"

"I came here to redeem myself for Odin by helping your crew." Loki explained. "And now they're here, my work is done. I must return to Asgard. As he said that, Loki was summoned to Asgard by the Bifrost. Elizabeth then spoke up, gaining Jack's attention.

"Either way, we must return to our world! Beckett is in control of Davy Jones, and they're exterminating pirates!"

"I know that!" Jack snapped. "And even though I want to go back and help, firstly, I don't know how to return. Secondly, why should I sail with you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. Well, five, including Loki now. And one of you succeeded." Jack finished, staring at Elizabeth.

"But you know what, Elizabeth? Thank you for leaving me to the Kraken, because I landed here, and I have friends here who changed me into a better man." Jack said. "And thirdly, we are currently trying to stop a machine named Ultron from destroying the world, and he's just as dangerous as Jones!"

"Well, what do we do?" Will asked. Just then, a bald man with an eye patch came into Jack and Thor's view.

"Director Fury." Jack said.

"At ease, Jack." Fury said, looking at everyone. "I see we have some more visitors."

"Aye, it's me crew." Jack replied. Nodding, Fury continued.

"Listen, the Avengers intercepted Ultron in Hong Kong, and took something he was using called the cradle. They're back at the tower as we speak."

"Got it, let's go Thor." Jack then turned and asked, "Fury, could ye bring me crew up to speed?"

"Sure Jack, I'll get them situated on the helicarrier." Fury said, using one of the salvaged SHIELD helicarriers before HYDRA took over. Thor and Jack then flew to Avengers tower while Fury called Maria Hill to pick up him and the Black Pearl's crew.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Avengers tower_

Jack and Thor arrived at Avengers tower, and after noticing Stark and Rogers fighting, Thor dropped Jack between the two, while he blasted the cradle with lightning. The thing inside woke up, and a red skinned humanoid emerged, its sites on the god of thunder. The humanoid lunged, only to be flung into a window by Thor.

"I'm sorry." the figure said in Jarvis' voice. "That was odd." The humanoid continued to speak, but Jack wasn't paying attention, having opened a bottle of rum and taking a swig. Jack suddenly noticed the humanoid was holding Thor's hammer, and he dropped the bottle, the glass shattering on the floor.

"Let's go Jack." Steve said, as everyone started leaving. "We're heading back to Sokovia to stop Ultron." As they were leaving, Jack contacted Fury.

"Nick, we're going to Sokovia. Bring the helicarrier and me crew."

 _Helicarrier_

"Thanks, Sparrow, we just got everyone onboard." Fury said, before approaching Barbossa and Jack's crew.

"This is an interesting ship." Hector said, having never seen anything like this.

"Welcome to the twenty-first century." Fury said bluntly. "We got a lot to talk about

starting with how you got here."

"We started in Singapore," Barbossa began. "We were seeing an old friend of mine for

some charts for our world's end, and once we got em, we sailed for the farthest gate. After passing through, we landed in that… park, as ye call it, and that's when Jack showed up in that weird clothing."

"How was Loki involved?" Fury asked.

"He accompanied us the whole time." Hector replied. "Now, I got some questions of me own. How do ye know Jack?"

"It's a long story, but we have time." Fury said. "Three years ago, a week in your world, Jack arrived in that very same park, not knowing where he was. I sent a crewman named Natasha to bring him in, and explained to him he was in the year 2012. A friend I know, named Tony Stark, then took Jack and gave him a tour of this city. Unfortunately, they and another person named Steve Rogers had to travel to Europe to apprehend Loki."

"The same man who helped us find Jack here?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

"The exact." Fury stated, before continuing. "Anyway, with the help of that man with the hammer, Thor, they had captured Loki and brought him here, but he tricked us and brought this ship down, killing my… first mate, before leaving. Jack banded together with other extraordinary people to form a team called the Avengers, to fight the battles normal men couldn't. They stopped Loki and the alien invasion he unleashed, and Jack's been working with SHIELD ever since."

"Interesting." Barbossa said. "What happens now?"

"Now, we're going to a place called Sokovia." Fury replied. "Jack's already there by now, and they're trying to stop a robot named Ultron from destroying the world."

"What can we do to help?" Elizabeth asked.

"Follow me." Fury said, before leading the crew to the armory. "We don't have time for you all to have customized equipment, so you're all just getting a weapon for now." Fury then started giving the pirates SHIELD machine guns, explaining that they're fully automatic to fire.

"Director, we're halfway out to Sokovia." Maria Hill told Fury.

"Well, since we have time, we might as well practice with these weapons." Fury said. Nodding in agreement, Barbossa and the crew started training to prepare for the coming battle.


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

 _Sokovia_

"There's no way we'll all survive this, so our priority is getting these people safe." Tony said. "Jack, any suggestions?"

"Steve, I want you, Clint, and me to start evacuating everyone." Jack said, before turning to the twins. "Pietro, gain the police or military support, while Wanda, use your powers to influence people to evacuate. Thor, you go under the city, try to find the vibranium. Banner, search for Natasha, it seems you have the… unscratchable itch for her."

"Yes sir." Bruce replied, face turning red.

"Finally, Tony, Vision, you two confront Ultron head on. He wants Iron Man, he'll get him" Jack finished.

"That's true, he does hate Stark the most." Vision said, earning a look from Tony.

"Ultron thinks we're monsters, so this is more than stopping him." Rogers said as the quinjet landed. "It's about seeing if he's right." Everyone got out of the jet, and began to do as Jack instructed. As he was busy helping people evacuate however, he felt the ground crumble beneath him, and Ultron bots started rising up like zombies. taking out his sword and pistol, Jack shot and stabbed any robot that came too close to him. Soon, he was joined by Pietro, and two streets down, he noticed Wanda and Hawkeye trying to fend off the robots. Jack suddenly felt the ground shake, and then the street split in two, as the city began to rise.

"You, Avengers, are my meteor." Ultron said through his many robots. "My swift and terrible sword. The earth will crack under the weight of your failure." Another robot fired at Pietro, and seeing as he was too distracted, Jack tackled him through an abandoned cafe.

"Oh God, how could we let this happen?" Pietro asked, feeling defeated. "This is my fault"

"Oi!" Jack yelled, gaining his attention. "It may be your fault, it may be Tony's for meddling with the scepter, and it may be my fault for not talking him out of it. The city's flying, there's an army of robots, and I'm fighting things I've never seen with just a sword. But right now, we need everyone to fight. Now, if you don't want to fight, then okay, I'll come back when this is over. But all my life I've been running away to survive. It's time I turn around and run toward the danger this time. If ye go out there, you won't be running away either." And with that, Jack drew his sword and charged the Ultron robots, Pietro soon following. With a small nod,, Pietro ran off to get his sister, while Jack finished off the robots and joined Rogers and Natasha at the edge.

"Stark, I want a solution, not an escape plan." Rogers said into his earpiece.

"Maybe he's not talking about a way off." Natasha said. It didn't take a billionaire to guess what she was meaning. "Besides, where else am I gonna get a view like this?"

"Glad you like it, 'cause it's about to get better." Fury said, as the helicarrier rose up.

"Always have faith on a cavalry." Jack said. "Thanks for getting my call."

"You knew about this?" Rogers asked.

"Aye, I'm the one who called him." Jack replied. The helicarrier then began detaching civilian transports, and one landed right in front of the three Avengers. The door opened, revealing the crew of the _Black Pearl_.

"Jack! It's good to see ye again!" Gibbs said, loading his M16.

"Aye, mate, under better circumstances." Jack replied.

"Sorry Jack, but the reunion's cut short." IronMan said, before saying to everyone, "Avengers, time to work for a living." As Tony's friend Rhodey began shooting down Ultron bots near the helicarrier, Stark, Rogers, Romanoff, and the twins met at the church, while Jack instructed his crew to take positions around the city, but close to the Avengers. He then joined the team, and Thor, Vision, and Barton arrived.

"So what's the drill?" Natasha asked.

"This is the drill." Tony said, pointing to the remaining vibranium in the center. "If Ultron gets his hands on this, it's over." The Hulk then landed in the church, having destroyed some of the robots. Thor then began to take a step forward.

"Don't say it." Jack said, but the god didn't listen.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Thor challenged. Ultron simply laughed and raised his hand causing every last robot to run towards the church.

"Had to ask." Rogers said, annoyed.

"This is the best I can do." Ultron said. "This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. Now, how can you possibly hope to stop me?"

"Well, like the old man said." Stark said, as Steve looked at him. "Together."

"Plus we got backup." Jack added. And with that, all the robots charged. Jack's crew picked off strays that got too far away from the church, while the Avengers took out any that got inside. Jack slashed and shot the robots, while Steve and Thor used their shield and hammer, Iron Man flew around, blasting anything, the twins used their abilities, Barton and Natasha used their bow and electro-staffs, and Hulk tore any robot moving apart. Soon Ultron jumped in and attacked Vision, but was blasted out of the church. Iron Man and Thor joined him in the battle, before Hulk knocked Ultron away from the church. As the Hulk roared, the rest of the Ultron bots ran away, trying to leave.

"What now, mates?" Jack asked.

"We need to keep them from leaving" Captain America said, before hearing from Rhodey that he was on it.

"Thor, I need you to help me destroy the drill when the time is right." Tony said, Thor nodding.

"Someone needs to guard the drill, make sure no one gets to it." Steve then added.

"I'll do it." Wanda said, before looking at Hawkeye. "It's my job."

"Alright, the rest of us need to evacuate anyone still here." Rogers concluded. Barbossa and Gibbs then walked over to Jack.

"So what now, Jack?" Barbossa asked.

"I need ye all to get back to the transport and get out of here. I'm staying behind to help evacuate." Jack replied.

"Aye Cap'n" Gibbs said, but before leaving, told Jack, "When this is over, ye have to explain us more about this." Jack nodded, then ran off to catch up with Barton. Clint then noticed there was one kid still at the cafe, and went to pick him up. Jack then saw the quinjet, being controlled by Ultron, beginning to fire the gatling gun toward Hawkeye. Sparrow began sprinting to Clint, hoping he could tackle the archer and stop him from dying, and noticed a white blur right next to him. Clint saw what was going on, and after whispering something in the kid's ear, lightly tossed him to Jack, who caught the crying child. Jack suddenly stopped, as the blur became a visible human. Pietro had taken the shots from the quinjet, ensuring Hawkeye would live.

"You didn't see that coming." Pietro said, before collapsing, dead. Jack and Clint carried the child and Pietro's body to the final transport, before lying on the cots, exhausted. Jack then stood straight up, and watched with horror as the city began falling back down. Not even a minute later, however, the city exploded, and Jack could just barely make out the figures of Iron Man and Thor. Sighing in relief, Jack laid down on a cot, the battle finally over.

After the incident in Sokovia, the Avengers buried Pietro Maximoff's body in the forest outside of the crater that was once the city. After Steve Rogers gave a eulogy as best as he could, Hawkeye, Wanda, and Jack each gave their final words, before leaving on the Helicarrier. No one said a word, even Fury kept silent.


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_

 _Avengers Headquarters, one week later_

A week after Ultron's attack, the Avengers had moved their base of operations to an old Stark facility in Upstate New York, leaving Avengers tower. The facility began training new recruits for SHIELD, as well as provided training for the new roster of the Avengers. Even Erik Selvig and and Helen Cho arrived to help. As Jack was standing on the balcony with Natasha and Fury, the other two discussing the Hulk's whereabouts, he was deep in thought about the _Black Pearl_ and its crew, who were doing their best to help the Avengers and SHIELD in any way they could, while also learning about the new world.

"Trouble, Agent Romanoff," Fury stated, before walking toward Jack. "No matter what happens, trouble always comes up."

"Director Fury." Jack saluted.

"At ease, Sparrow." Fury said, before adding, "I know we sometimes refer to you as Agent Sparrow, but I think it's time we've given you a real codename, considering that you work in the field with Hawkeye and Black Widow."

"Aye, no arguing that." Jack said, before thinking. "I think I'll keep it simple and be named 'Black Pearl', in honor of me ship." Jack concluded, before looking downward in sadness.

"Speaking of which, Thor and I were able to compromise, and we found a way to bring you back to your world." Fury said. "But first, it's time I've shown you something I've kept for a while. Think of it as a token of my gratitude." Jack followed Nick to a hallway connected to a warehouse, confused at what Fury was saying.

"Ever since you came here, I've had my boys haul it back and repair it. It only took a couple months, but you'd said that you weren't quite ready to leave." Fury explained, before turning on the lights in the warehouse. Jack's jaw dropped, as he saw before him the _Black Pearl_ , no longer destroyed than the last time he saw it three years ago.

"Ye brought this in after it was destroyed?" Jack said, barely believing what he saw. Fury simply nodded. "Why tell me now?"

"From what your first crew have said, your world is in danger. This… Davy Jones is exterminating pirates where you're from, so you must leave for the time being." Fury explained. "I've already informed your crew. We're to meet them by the docks." As he said that, the warehouse began rising into the air, as it became apparent that it was another transport, designed to take the _Pearl_ into open water.

Once Jack and Fury landed, Jack noticed that not only the crew showed up, but also Steve, Tony, Natasha, Wanda, Rhodey, Vision, and Roger's friend, Sam Wilson.

"Where's Barton?" Jack asked, surprised.

"He's retired." Tony replied. "I might even take a page out of his book and get a farm." Nodding, Jack said, "Eh, Tony, if ye'd be so kind, I'd wish ye hold onto my effects. Not sure how the reaction would be if pirates from my time saw me with weapons a few centuries ahead." Tony simply agreed, and promised to hold onto them.

"Fury told me you had a way to bring me back." Jack said, turning to Thor.

"Aye, Odin had allowed me to use the Tesseract just this once." Thor replied, revealing the Tesseract from behind his cape. "Just say the word, and I'll get it to open a portal."

"And Jack," Tony said, as he gave the pirate a small comlink with a glowing blue orb in it. "Take this. It's just in case you have trouble over there, and I'll relay to the rest of the Avengers to arrive via another portal. Keep it secret."

"Thanks mate." Jack said, before saying goodbye to everyone. He then turned to Fury and Thor, letting them know he was ready. Jack and his crew boarded the _Pearl_ , and as the transport dropped the ship into the water, Jack looked back at the Avengers one last time, before turning back at the sound of Thor opening a portal similar to the one in New York three years ago.

"Full sail!" Jack yelled at the crew.

"Aye captain!" everyone, even Barbossa, replied to the order, which surprised Sparrow. As the ship sailed into the portal, Jack saw a bright blue energy like before, then a blinding flash, and then darkness. Jack opened his eyes, looking around, and noticed that there were no buildings made of steel or concrete. No Avengers towers or facilities. Just a sea of water, and a nearby island that had a dead sea creature on its beach. Jack smiled, though at the same time, felt sorrow. He was finally home, but he had left his friends in the process.

"Where be our heading, captain?" Gibbs asked, as the whole crew looked at Jack. Having fought cursed skeletons, sailors corrupted by the sea, aliens, and now robots, Jack felt as if he had aged from his adventures. Shaking the thoughts off, Jack replied, "Weigh anchor! We're heading towards that small island!" Jack then approximated the rotations of the sun, concluding that while the crew it had been a few weeks during Ultron's rampage, it had only been a few hours in his world. Sighing, Jack grabbed a bottle of rum, taking a large swig, before joining Barbossa in rowing ashore.

 _The End_


End file.
